Miedo
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Absoluta y definitivamente, sin importar la situación, los Malfoy jamás tenían miedo. Slash, DM/HP, one-shot.


-

- ... diálogos

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Miedo**_**"**

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_**. **

∞ **Genero**: AU, slash, one-shot, ¿humor romántico?

∞ **Parejas: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Es claro que Harry Potter y su maravilloso mundo no es mío y nunca lo será, le pertenece a J.K. Rowling quien al parecer se le fue un poco el norte cuando escribió el ultimo libro. Escribo esto por entretención y no espero ganarme nada, porque no me pagan ¿Quién iba a pagarme por hacer esto? ¡Obvio! ¡Nadie!

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**MiEdO**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Miedo: **_Perturbación angustiosa del ánimo por un riesgo o mal que realmente amenaza o que se finge a la imaginación.

**D**raco Malfoy podía darse el lujo de decir que lo tenía todo a sus escasos veintitrés años. Era increíblemente apuesto, rubio -no podía ser de otra forma-, atlético, provenía de una familia asquerosamente rica, su apellido era de alta alcurnia, además de que era inteligente, carismático y con un futuro muy prometedor en el Ministerio de Magia, aunque no lo necesitaba, ya que con el dinero de su familia bastaba para mantenerlo a él y a los tataranietos de _sus_ tataranietos durante un montón de generaciones interminables. Y, además, por si fuera poco, tenía por novio al maldito y completamente famoso Harry Potter ¡La leyenda viva!, que había derrotado al terrible mago oscuro Lord Voldemort -pero no había que decir tanto ese nombre, la gente podría traumarse- en su primer año de vida. Oh, sí, Harry James Potter era toda una celebridad... una celebridad que estaba increíblemente buena. Draco podría asegurar que tenía a un dios de carne y hueso para él solo, y que siempre estaba dispuesto a calentarle la cama y cualquier otra cosa que Draco quisiera.

Se habían conocido hacía casi dos años en una muy -bastante- prestigiosa tienda de escobas. Draco sencillamente no había podido quitar la vista de encima del famoso niño-que-vivió, y se había dicho a si mismo que ahora que lo conocía en persona y había notado que la apariencia de magnifico ejemplar no eran trucos de los periódicos y las revistas, entonces debía de tener a Harry Potter. Fue una suerte que en ese momento aquel moreno irresistible estuviese libre, y que Draco fuese tan bueno en el arte de la seducción. Y pensar que la primera platica que tuvieron fue sobre el lugar en el que estudiaron. Harry había asistido a Hogwarts y Draco a Durmstrang... y a esas dos simples cosas el rubio les había sacado provecho.

Actualmente podía decir que todo estaba perfecto... o al menos lo había estado hasta que aquella mañana Harry se había presentado, anunciando que _esa_ misma tarde iban a ir a comer con su padrino y su pareja, porque Draco NO los conocía todavía, ya que aunque tenían más de año y medio de relación formal, Draco aun no conocía a los que él consideraba como su familia. Había conocido a Ron Weasley y consiguientemente, al montón de Weasley -ugh, y no estaba feliz por ello-, y también conoció a la tal Granger y a sus muy insípidos padres muggles. Draco se jactaba de amar mucho a Harry, ya que de otra forma jamás habría aceptado asociarse con los pobretones Weasley, ni con la sangresuc... hija de muggles -Draco había aprendido a no utilizar la palabra con "s", después de una muy interesante pelea que tuvo con Harry por eso- de Granger. Pero de allí a querer conocer a Sirius Black las cosas eran muy diferentes. Aunque Sirius Black era su tío, su madre Narcissa alguna vez Black -ahora Malfoy- no se llevaba demasiado bien con él. Quizás por el hecho de que Sirius había estado encarcelado catorce años en Azkaban estando acusado de haber traicionado a los Potter. Pero su inocencia fue después finalmente comprobada y a parte de ser libre, obtuvo la custodia de Harry. En esos años había logrado recuperarse totalmente de los horrores sufridos en Azkaban, y además de eso, formarse su propio imperio empresarial. Harry siempre que hablaba de él lo hacía con admiración brillando en sus ojos color verde, y aunque sabía que Black era sumamente importante en la vida de su pareja, había sabido ingeniárselas para no tener que conocerlo ¿Qué, por qué?, bueno, después de todo lo que le había dicho su madre, su padrino y su padre, Draco no tenía muchas ganas de presentarse delante del Señor Black.

Pero en esa ocasión ya no había salida, Harry vino con su invitación para cenar en Black Manor con su padrino. Y además, el moreno se había asegurado de hacerlo todo a la perfección, había revisado su agenda cerciorándose de que no existía ningún pendiente, además de revisar también cualquier asunto laboral en las empresas de su padre, dando como resultado que Draco no tenía absolutamente nada que le impidiese ir a la cena, y por sí todavía existían dudas, le había pedido a su hermano menor, Corvus Malfoy, que se encargara de cualquier imprevisto que pudiese presentarse en nombre de Draco, y Corvus, siendo tan malo como siempre, había respondido que encantado haría eso, todo con tal de que su hermanito mayor pudiese conocer a sus futuros _suegritos_. Sí, Corvus era un maldito y Draco ya no tenía duda de eso.

Así que allí estaba él, completamente sin salida, en su habitación de Malfoy Manor, frente a un lujoso espejo de cuerpo entero y mirando por octava vez su traje negro con algunos detalles en hilo plateado, Harry lo había convencido de no llevarse una túnica encima. Lucía más que perfecto, seguramente debía ser considerado como una deidad... pero dudaba mucho que eso fuese a ayudarlo con su tío Sirius.

- ¿No crees que exageras un poco, Draco? -preguntó el famoso Harry Potter, sentado en su cama de sabanas de seda- Es solo una cena familiar, nada formal.

- Yo siempre luzco impecable, no importa si la ocasión es formal o no.

- Yo no diría lo mismo cuando te levantas por la mañana -Harry soltó una risita, que se ganó automáticamente una mirada rencorosa del rubio-.

- Que tú no tengas sentido de la elegancia no es mi culpa, sigo insistiendo en que te pongas algo mejor que esa ropa tan...

- Por mí esta bien ¿Qué acaso no te gusta?

Claro que a Draco le gustaba, ya que aquellos pantalones de negros que mezclilla negros que parecían haber sido gloriosamente hechos para el cuerpo de Harry -y en especial para su encantador trasero-, en combinación con una sencilla camisa blanca de manga larga cuyos primeros tres botones -y los otros tres últimos- se encontraban desabrochados, igual que los que se hallaban en la empuñadura de las mangas, parecían irle a la perfección. Draco se preguntó si no pudiese ser posible que se quitara la camisa, ya que definitivamente luciría aun mejor.

- Olvídalo, Harry y mejor ya vámonos, terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

- Oh, por Merlín, que dramático, Draco -Harry sonrió con burla mientras se ponía de pie- Si sigues hablando de esa forma, voy a pensar que realmente has estado evadiendo esto.

- Sabes que no, Harry -el rubio reviró los ojos- No digas tonterías.

- Como tú digas, amor, como tú digas.

Draco hizo un gesto de indignación, porque sabía que Harry únicamente estaba dándole por su lado.

- Harry -advirtió en un cierto siseo-.

- No he dicho nada malo, estoy diciendo que te creo, realmente no habías podido ir a conocer a mi padrino porque has estado muy ocupado, no porque tuvieras miedo o algo parecido.

Al instante, el rostro del rubio adquirió una mágica expresión de enojo.

- ¿Miedo? -dijo, como si se tratara de un insulto- ¿Miedo, yo? ¡Deliras, Potter! Los Malfoy no sentimos miedo.

- Y allí vamos otra vez con eso -Harry reviró los ojos- No estoy diciendo que tengas miedo de mi padrino y que por eso siempre hayas puesto trabas para conocerlo.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, Potter! ¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a insinuarlo?

- Ya, vale, lo lamento -el moreno se encogió de hombros- Eres Draco Malfoy, y no le tienes miedo a nada ¿Esta bien?

- No, no lo esta hasta que lo digas de verdad -Draco entrecerró el plata de su mirada- Y hasta que no crea que realmente te estas disculpando, no iremos a esa cena.

Aquello pareció accionar algún botón en Harry, ya que saltó de la cama y miro bastantemente fijamente al rubio.

- Estas jodido, Draco, si crees que no vamos a ir por un capricho tuyo -aseguró, caminando a paso firme hacia el otro- Espero que estés conforme con tu apariencia, porque nos vamos ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera, Harry!

Pero era demasiado tarde, porque el moreno había tomado del brazo a su novio, mientras que sacaba del bolsillo una pulida snitch que hechizó rápidamente convirtiéndola en un útil traslador. Cuando Draco pudo darse cuenta, se hallaban frente a unas enormes puertas que jamás en su vida había visto. Harry a su lado sonreía de la misma forma odiosa en que solía hacerlo cada vez que le ganaba un juego de quidditch.

- Bienvenido a la Mansión Black, Draco, espero que exteriormente sea de tu agrado -sonrió Harry, de forma cariñosa-.

- Vas a morir, Potter, yo me encargare de ello -gruñó Draco, removiéndose de forma que podría juzgarse como incomoda-.

- Has eso y el Mundo Mágico te odiara... les estarías quitando a su héroe favorito -rió descaradamente-.

- Eres el único puto héroe que tienen -Draco suspiró hondamente antes de continuar- Y déjame decir que podría haber mejores.

- Draco -el tono de Harry era totalmente paciente- No vamos a ponernos a discutir tonterías antes de presentarte a mis padrinos.

- ¡¿Padrinos?! -la pregunta sonó casi como un escandaloso chillido- ¡Nunca dijiste que habría dos!

- Relájate, es obvio que ya estas alterado -Harry reviró la mirada- Sabes que Remus esta casado con mi padrino, por eso él también es padrino mío.

- Ah -exclamo el rubio, sintiéndose bastante estúpido- Se... se me pasó ese detalle... y... ya es hora de que llames a la puerta ¿No?, entre más pronto cenemos más pronto nos iremos.

Harry casi estuvo tentado a compadecerse de su exquisito novio, pero prefirió llevar a cabo lo que ya tenía planeado desde hacía unos días.

Así que tocó el timbre y en realidad tuvieron que esperar una ínfima fracción de tiempo antes de que las puertas se abriesen de par en par, mostrando la opulencia de la casa... misma que era un tanto opacada por una figura que se alzaba imponente frente a los ojos del par de chicos.

Un hombre mayor, de cabellos imposiblemente negros, cayendo con gracia por sus hombros a juego con unos resplandecientes ojos azules estaba de pie frente a ellos, dejando ver también lo bien que le quedaba aquella túnica de un azul bastante oscuro, con ricos detalles en color negro que le daban una apariencia bastante espléndida.

El rubio ahora si se sintió tonto, pensando en que lo mejor habría sido ponerse su túnica nueva, traída directamente de una de las tiendas más exclusivas de París.

- ¡Harry, mi niño!

Y con ese "saludo", el hombre se lanzó encima del famoso Potter, estrechándolo entre sus fuertes brazos, mientras lo zarandeaba un poco.

- ¡Sirius, basta! -dijo entre risas el moreno de ojos verdes- ¡Me estas ahogando!

- ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo, Harry! -el hombre se separó abruptamente de él, dejando sus manos sobre los hombros del chico- ¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

- ¡Vivo contigo! No tenemos ni siquiera doce horas de no habernos visto.

- Pero para mí fue una eternidad -dijo el hombre, con total dramatismo-.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Oh, él se encuentra en el Salón Comedor, esta arreglando los últimos detalles.

- Perfecto -Harry sonrió alegremente- Bien, padrino, quiero presentarse a mi novio -se giró hacia el inmóvil rubio- Draco, es él es mi padrino, Sirius, él es Draco, de quien tanto te he hablado.

- Sí, y que nunca había venido -siseó Sirius-.

Y entonces el tal Black comenzó a observarlo fijamente de pies a cabeza, claramente evaluándolo... y encima, también tuvo el descaró de caminar alrededor de él como si Draco se tratara de alguna especie de animal colocado para la observación. Al final, Sirius nuevamente quedó frente a ellos, y se cruzó de brazos, luciendo más imponente aun.

- No lo sé, Harry -el hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza- No pasa mis estándares... sabes que puedes tener algo mejor. Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Son tus gustos -luego, se giró a Draco, mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules- Espero que tus intenciones sean serias con mi Harry ¡No voy a permitir que cualquier pelafustán cualquiera venga a divertirse con mi ahijado!, por mucho que seas mi sobrino jamás me fiaría de ti, tienes toda la apariencia de un vividor, pero como eres millonario entonces no importa, no creo que quieras robarle su dinero a Harry a menos de que seas un maldito ambicioso... ¿Lo eres? -Sirius lo señaló exageradamente con el dedo- Más te vale que no. Y déjame decirte que como me entere que le haces algo a Harry ¡Te perseguiré para sacarte los ojos y ponerlos en mi colección!. Además... ¿Para cuando es la boda? Me parece totalmente inaceptable que ya lleven tanto tiempo juntos y aun no hayan planeado nada, así que aprovecharemos esta cena para comenzar con los preparativos, creo que Black Manor es un lugar ideal para llevarla a cabo... ¡A Cissy la idea le encantara! Seguro que se muere por venir aquí de nuevo, tu padre también tendrá que ir haciéndose a la idea de que vendrán algunos muggles y obviamente hijos de muggles, así que no voy a querer ningún escándalo y si no le parece ¡No es obligatorio que asista!... y por cierto ¿Seguro que eres rubio natural?, yo no estoy tan seguro porque...

Draco inspiró hondamente tratando de contenerse... repentinamente frente a él tenía a todos sus miedos... ¡Sí, ya no había caso en negarlo!, Sirius Black realmente había podido encarnar sus pesadillas completamente ¡Y era precisamente por eso que no quería ir! ¡Demonios, Draco sabía que no debía conocer a ese hombre! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!

- Harry -exclamó el rubio a media voz-.

Y Harry en ese momento tuvo que taparse la boca para comenzar a reír escandalosamente, mientras que Sirius paraba su letanía, y dejaba escapar una simpática risa que asemejaba un poco a los ladridos de un perro. Draco entonces se quedó completamente en blanco, ahora si estando confundido como raras veces en su vida.

- ¡Te lo merecías, amor! -dijo Harry, tratando de acallar sus risas- Te lo merecías después de haber pospuesto esto durante tanto tiempo -aspiró aire con fuerza, en un intento por recuperarse- ¡Y mi padrino que realmente se moría de ganas por conocerte!, has sido muy malo por no querer. Espero realmente que la lección te sirva.

Poco a poco, el rubio comenzaba a hacer una rápida asociación de ideas, notando más y más claramente lo que allí estaba pasando.

- Hey, Harry -habló entonces Sirius- ¿Ves que aun soy capaz de dejar a los jovencitos sin habla?

Harry volvió a reír fuertemente, negando con la cabeza. Y entonces, Draco lo comprendió todo.

Pero en lugar de enojarse como hubiese sido la reacción más natural en él, el rubio sencillamente se encogió de hombros sonriendo con notoria altanería.

- Te ganaste esta -reconoció el rubio- Y después dices que no tienes un lado Slytherin.

El ojiverde sonrió, alegrándose de ver que el rubio había reaccionado de la forma en la que él había esperado que reaccionara.

- Ahora sí te presento a mi padrino, Draco -dijo Harry, con una sonrisa divertida-.

Sirius extendió su mano hacia Draco, sonriendo de forma alegre y bastante relajada. La expresión amenazante y seria de su rostro había desaparecido por completo.

- No voy a morderte -dijo Sirius- Así que no tengas miedo.

Draco pasó por alto la reciente broma hecha por Harry y su padrino -porque realmente esperaba que fuese una broma- y tomó la mano de Sirius dándole un apretón cordial.

¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no! Los Malfoy nunca tienen miedo.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Waw... que lindo Draco con sus traumas xD en fin, aquí esta mi segundo one-shot de Harry Potter y ya sólo me faltan 22 para terminar mi proyecto (así que sí, sí me verán perdiendo el tiempo con algunos más de estos fics). A todos aquellos que lo hayan leído ¡Se los agradezco bastante! n.n

.:¤°—— .**ČεĻεŋ M****дя****ΐŋ****д****İđεŋ**. "Invisible como el aire, eres tan inalcanzable, tan sublime como un ángel, un amor casi imposible como fuego que no arde_..._" ——°¤:.


End file.
